Do you still love me? I won't tell her if you do
by Jalexx4Eternity
Summary: Will, Rachel, and Emma caught in a love triangle. Rachel advances on Will and Emma sees them kissing. Will says that he loves Emma, but he can't get Rachel off of his mind. Much better than it sounds.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

**This story revolves around Rachel and Will. Ok, to get things straight WILL LEFT TERRI in this story and he and Emma are together. Rachel finds herself falling for Will, and tries flirting with him. Staying after school alone with him to 'practice', but when Emma catches Rachel kissing Will she thinks that he initiated it and breaks up with him. Will he try to win her back? Will he be able to forget the way that Rachel's kiss felt? Give it a try. It might be better than you expected. It can't hurt to read, right? Please review. Oh, and tell me if you like Emma and Will or Rachel and Will together. Reviews=LOVE!**


	2. Chapter One

_**(A/N): Hey, it's Alli. First Chapter**____** Hope you love it! Review if you read it! Oh, and if you like Jalex (from WOWP) fanfic, please check out my cousin's (shadyzbaby) new one. It's called 'The Mirror Can Lie'. Can't hurt to try out…So here's chapter one, hope you enjoy it. Endless Love, Alli.**_

**CHAPTER ONE: RACHEL'S POV**

**I was the best and he knew it. Sure, I was showing off just a little for him…or maybe a lot. But I wanted to get him to notice me and I always got what I wanted. The notes of the song died and so did our voices. "Ok, I think that's a wrap. Nice work", Will ended the practice. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, starting towards him. He was talking to Quinn. She nodded with a banana wide grin on her face, she flounced passed me, smugly. Will called me over, "Rachel. I need to talk to you about your solo". I smiled, confidently, "Yeah?" He hesitated, "I want you to share it with Quinn…" My grin faded, "What, but why?" He sighed, "Look at this as an opportunity for you two to work together. I want you to get along with each other; we're all playing for the same team". I almost stomped my foot, "But Mr. Schuester, that isn't fair! You know that I'm the best! And it's not like Quinn and I will ever get along!" Will nodded, "Rachel, we've been through this before. You're the star, we get it, but we need to expand our horizons, let other people be the star, too. And, hell, she just might surprise you". I sighed, about to say something, but I held my tongue, "Okay". Normally I would be more stubborn, but I wanted to get on his good side. "Can I use the auditorium to practice after school?" I asked him. He nodded, dismissively and went on to talk to the others. **

**I felt like a complete creep, lurking around the empty school. Finally I found the guidance counselor's office; Will and Emma were standing by her desk. Emma was twirling a piece of hair around her finger and Will was laughing at something she had said. Damn, he was hot. I didn't understand why he wasn't into me. I mean, I was talented and pretty, right? Sure, the 'cheerios' thought that I needed a nose job, but who cares what they thought; they were just a bunch of stuck-up bitches. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, Emma spotted me. Will started for the door and it swung open, "Rachel? What are you doing here?" I bit my lip, "Um…I wanted to lock up". He nodded, "Oh. I'll be right back, Emma". She nodded and he started off. I walked beside him. He dangled the keys in his hand, what was there to talk about? "So, that's a cool tie, Mr. Schuester", I said, stupidly. He looked down at his black tie, "Oh, um, thanks". His eyes on me, made me flush red. It was awkward once again. Once we got to the auditorium, he stepped inside. I stepped in behind him, turning to face him so that we were standing inches apart. "Hi", he said, quietly. "Hi", I murmured back. His beautiful brown eyes were on me, scanning my body. First my hair, then my eyes, then my nose (blush), my lips, my neck, my breasts (blush)…And then his lips lightly brushed against mine. I ran my fingers through his brown curls and then his hot mouth crushed onto mine. I could hardly breathe, his lips cradling mine. His scent filling my nostrils, spicy cologne…he was soft, but firm. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart, spinning to face the entrance. Emma. Oh, shit. **


End file.
